hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Red, falsely known as Red Atkey, was a human augment bred with the sole purpose of participating in, and becoming a victor of the in order to bring his adoptive "parents" fame and allow them to live in the . Officially, Red was an inhabitant of in . In reality, however, he was an augment, developed within the walls of the Capitol where he extensively throughout his entire childhood. At the age of 15, he was selected as a in the , however, he did not emerge victorious. Biography Red's creation began in 2269, after the wealthiest family of District 2, the Atkeys, discretely placed an order with a corrupt science corporation operating within the Capitol. The request they placed with the company was for a custom, genetically engineered child of their own, a liberty normally reserved for only the wealthy citizens of the Capitol. Because the Atkeys were more than capable of paying the fine, however, the science team agreed to the not-so-typical project. The Atkeys did not want just any custom child, however, but an augment with superior capabilities. Furthermore, they wanted their "child" to undergo extensive combat and survival training while under the guidance of the corporation. The costly, yet covert operation came to be known as "Project Red". As the plan dictated, Red, the super-child, was grown in a lab and underwent extensive surgical procedures during his first few years of life in order to ensure his physical and mental superiority even without training. Then, for the next four years, he was tasked with rigorous training that was taxing even by his standards. He was confirmed mentally sound, although it was noted that he rarely displayed any signs of emotion, and barely spoke. At first glance, most scientists assumed that his strong mental state was a direct result of his mental augmentations, however this assumption was only partly true. Instead, Red keenly noted that concealing his emotions gave him the upper hand in a variety of situations, explaining why he insisted on behaving in such a reclusive manner. By this point, the corporation was able to assure the couple that the outcome of Project Red was greater than they could have hoped for. At the age of thirteen, Red and a number of fake documents regarding his past were smuggled out of the city and into the rural setting of District 2. From this point on, he was raised with everything he ever could want, which to him, meant the bare minimum. His adoptive parents didn't take the time to get to know their child. Instead, it was finally made clear to him that his sole purpose was to compete in, and to win an upcoming Hunger Game. The Atkeys' scheme was for him to win so that his mother and father could be granted citizenship rights and the ability to blend in with the proper upper-class society of the Capitol. The Atkeys were almost certain that their gambit had finally payed off when Red was selected to serve in the 47th Annual Hunger Games. After all, they were assured with much certainty that Red's skills would pay off. In fact, there was little doubt that he was capable of enduring the initial virtually unscathed. Despite the Atkeys' high expectations, however, he was destined to loose. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Careers